Logic
by Seiaku
Summary: It's what Hiei thinks about ningens and their life. DISCONTINUED
1. Ningens are bakas

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
------------------------------- Ningens are idiotic and dumb. Ningens who are strong and smart but are too modest to show it are fine. But, ningens (like Kuwabara) who thinks that they are smart and strong when actually, they are stupid and weak, they're complete morons.  
  
For your whole life, you had been the dumbest one in class. All of a sudden, you move to a new town and this time, you actually want to make friends so you pretend to be "cool" and brag about how smart you are. Chances are, you'll probably be beaten up or hated (both are really the same but I prefer the first one especially if it includes lots of blood). Then, you probably want to die because everyone hates you. This only shows how weak you are but who really cares, it's not my fault.  
  
Conclusion: Ningens are morons even if they are smart (nobody said that any ningen was strong).  
  
-Hiei 


	2. Did I mention that ningens are bakas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and you should know why.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Have you every wondered who your real friends are? Do you even have any friends? Ha, I knew it! Ningens are so despicable because of how dumb they are. They can be hurt so easily because of their so-called "friends". I don't see why you even need friends; they just get in your way or hurt you.  
  
If everyone hates you but only one person likes you, that person is either trying to use you or just feel sorry for an idiot like you. If that's the case, I suggest you get use to being a loner. It's better that way because the only one you need to depend on is yourself.  
  
If your smart, you'll listen to me, not some fool like Kurama who thinks friendship is everything. You don't need friends to survive, all you need to do is stop being a baka and use your senses.  
  
Conclusion: Ningens are bakas.  
  
-Hiei  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
This is from Hiei's point of view, not mine though I have to admit that sometimes I feel this way too. 


	3. Why do they always run away?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I think you already know that.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
If you have a problem and you just keep on running away from it, you are a sorry fool.  
  
You're being bullied at school and you have no friends, you feel like you want to die. What are you going to do, suicide? If that's what you want to do then you're just plain stupid. Only the weakest of all the youkai would even think of suicide. If you ningens want to do the same then I've misjudged you ningens, you're even stupider and weaker than I thought you were. Either deal with your problems, live with it, or give up. What will you do? But I can't say that I expect much from you ningens since you're all alike no matter how different you are.  
  
Conclusion: Don't be a fool and do the smart thing.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I don't think I should continue this; it's too emotionally strong (in a negative way). 


	4. Stupid Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I don't really care.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A ningen is as simple as they are weak. What makes their world go round you ask? Money, that's what.  
  
You go to school everyday. You see your teacher everyday. What am I trying to say you ask? But that's not the real question here. The really question here is that does your teacher say I only do this because I love you? The answer for most of you is yes (A/N: I think that only female teachers say this). Well, guess what? They don't love you. They're paid to. Do you know any teacher(s) that hits you? I don't think so (A/N: maybe in some other country but not in America).  
  
Conclusion: One reason that people love/befriend you is because you're rich and want toe use you. -------------------------------- Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm going to go crazy soon. I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't that good but I'm running out of ideas. I can use a little help here. Please? 


	5. Some other Chapter

I'm sorry that I wrote such a stupid chapter last time. It was stupid and confusing. I would explain why I wrote but since I'm too lazy, I won't even bother (makes you wonder why I just explained that I didn't want to explain it, doesn't it?).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei and I don't want to since I'm not a Hiei fan but if I owned both Kurama and Hiei, that's a different story.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ningens are the most stupidest things alive but the stupidest kind of ningens is teenagers. Ningen children are bakas yet listen to the wise but teenagers are bakas but don't listen to reason. They are rebellious demons created in hell.  
  
Yusuke is a teenager who is rebellious and always argue with his mother (I'm not saying that he's mother is smart nor should he listen to his mom). He gets bad grades and is a poor excuse for a ningen but not for someone who lives to fight (of course, he is a half demon). But, they point is, since Yusuke doesn't listen to his mom, he gets killed in a car accident and is stuck being a spirit detective (a/n: I forgot how long he stayed a spirit detective).  
  
Kuwabara on the other hand, is a complete idiot. He can never become a fighter and he knows that so he decided to stick to his ningen way of life and work harder. In the end, (much to my surprise) got into a university.  
  
Conclusion: Either stick to your ningen way or life and work harder or because a fool. Those are your decisions as a teenager. 


	6. I'm running out of things to say

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei and I hope I don't have to repeat it again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
What is most important in ones life? Is it wealth? Power? Health? Love? Life is an endless circle that brings pain and suffering. It will haunt you even after you die. Is it some sort of trick or prank done by the gods or is it just what all deserves?  
  
Life is bad but there are those who make it worse. Why you ask, because those are the ones who are the weakest. The ones that pick on you only because they think that their lives are tough are the weakest. The only way to survive is to gain power and show them whose boss.  
  
Conclusion: Always listen to me if you know what's good for you.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I'm running out of ideas here. A little help please. 


	7. What's it really about?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei and I never will but I honestly don't care.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
What is the worst thing in life? Perverts? Idiots (*cough* Kuwabara *cough*)? Well, you're wrong. The worst thing in life is life itself.  
  
Life is an ending ring full of pain and suffering (which is just fine with me). You can never find happiness in it.  
  
Life isn't worth living. Everything about it is stupid. The only reason that I am alive is because only the weak would give up. I'm no mere ningen nor some second rate youkai.  
  
All I'm trying to say is that there is really no point. I mean, think about it. What do you do everyday? Use your magical powers to save the world? Stop wars? All you do everyday is wake up, eat, and by the end of the day, sleep. When school starts, you just go to school and do homework. When you grow up, you're just going to work.  
  
Conclusion: Life is meaningless and pointless. Don't argue with me if you still want to live.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Do you think I should make Kurama and Hiei argue about ningens and life it self? I think it should be interesting. After all, they have completely different views. 


	8. What is Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei or Kurama and I'm glad.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Hiei: The most pathetic thing in the world (both Makai and Ningenkai) is love. It's something that will never be needed in life.  
  
Kurama: That's not true! Love is a great thing. It's one of the best things in life.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, sure. Love is nothing but trouble. What can you ever gain from it?  
  
Kurama: Many things Hiei, many things.  
  
Hiei: All you will gain is pain! At the end, no one will love you.  
  
Kurama: What are you talking about?  
  
Hiei: Look Kurama, tell me, who loves you?  
  
Kurama: *smiling* well, you do.  
  
Hiei: I'm warning you, don't even go there!  
  
Kurama: But seriously, my mom loves me. I have friends who I love.  
  
Hiei: But do they love you?  
  
Kurama: I don't know.  
  
Hiei: And doesn't that cause you pain?  
  
Kurama: Actually, you can just ask. It's not like your asking someone to be your girlfriend/boyfriend without actually knowing his or her feelings.  
  
Hiei: You are pathetic. After all these years living inside a ningen's body, you finally turned into one.  
  
Kurama: But-  
  
Hiei: Tell me, did you actually think love was important when you were Youko Kurama?  
  
Kurama: No.  
  
Hiei: So why do you care now.  
  
Kurama: I don't know. Back then, all I really thought about was the treasures in Makai and the people who had them (pathetic fools) and maybe about power.  
  
Hiei: So why do you care now?  
  
Kurama: Because Hiei, because. Haven't you ever feel that there was a hole inside you that never gets filled?  
  
Hiei: Hn, you really have turned into a pathetic ningen. Just fill the stupid hole.  
  
Kurama: But with what Hiei, with what?  
  
Hiei: Just shove something inside.  
  
Kurama: What can you possible use to fill that hole?  
  
Hiei: Power.  
  
Kurama: . is that why you always searched for power?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: But you know something Hiei, even if you do have a hole inside you, it should be at least half fill.  
  
Hiei: . what are you talking about, kistune?  
  
Kurama: Yukina  
  
Hiei: What about her? Are you suggesting that Yukina can fill half of that stupid hole you keep blabbing about?  
  
Kurama: Well, doesn't it make you happy, just to see her happy and well (and away from Kuwabara)?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: *smiles* Looks like I win  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter turned into a short (very short) story about Hiei's personal life (kinda). Do you like it this way? Afterall, the reader is always right (NOT! Ok, sometimes.. Most of the times.. Fine, you win). 


	9. Have I ever mentioned to you that ningen...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Hiei: Ningens are the most imperfect thing in the universe. They are annoying and stupid.  
  
Kurama: How would you know, Hiei? You're a youkai.  
  
Hiei: I've been in Ningenkai long enough to know how stupid they are and if you don't mind, I would like to continue.  
  
Kurama: Well, I do mind. You're telling people false things about humans.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, you might have lived in Ningenkai for 15 years but that doesn't mean you know how ningens are.  
  
Kurama: Maybe I know them better than you do.  
  
Hiei: I highly doubt that. Maybe it's because you've lived here for so long that you have gotten used to their stupidity but that doesn't mean that they're any smarter than your average fish. After all, they were fishes before they evolved.  
  
Kurama: Actually, some were fishes, not all. And you said yourself that they have evolved so they have to be smarter.  
  
Hiei: Hn, it doesn't matter. All that people need to know is that ningens are imperfect bakas.  
  
Kurama: You don't have any proof, Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara: *Walks in* Hey Kurama, shrimp.  
  
Hiei: Exhibit A *points to Kuwabara* Need more proof, kistune?  
  
Kurama: How is Kuwabara stupid?  
  
Hiei: *glares at Kurama* Well, how is he not?  
  
Kurama: Well, umm.  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Like I was saying; ningens are imperfect and stupid.  
  
Kuwabara; Hey, watch it! No one calls "The Great Kuwabara" imperfect and stupid, especially no shrimp!  
  
Hiei: Hn, moron. Kuwabara: Shorty  
  
Hiei: Loser  
  
Kuwabara: WHO YOU CALLING A LOSER?  
  
Hiei: You  
  
Kurama: Okay, why don't you wait outside, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Not before I beat the shrimp shitless!  
  
Kurama: Look, is that Yukina I see outside?  
  
Kuwabara: What, where? Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Runs out the window*  
  
In Conclusion: Ningens are the most imperfect thing in the world because they're idiots but they think that they're always right.  
  
Kurama: That's not true!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
If you are a Kuwabara fan, I apologies for making him into an idiot. 


	10. I am incredibly lazy and that is the tit...

I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. I am incredibly lazy and I often forget what I was going to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Hiei, Kurama, and the human race (if I did, there wouldn't be one anymore)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I can't think of a topic. Give me a second.  
  
One Second Later..  
  
Hold on  
  
Another Second Later..  
  
Wait a little longer!  
  
One and a half Seconds Later..  
  
Gee, that's really long.  
  
Five Years Later..  
  
Hold on!  
  
1/3 Of a Second Later....  
  
I got it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Being human makes you weak and pathetic  
  
Kurama: That's not true, humans- wait; didn't you talk about this before?  
  
Hiei: I don't know and quiet frankly, I don't care  
  
Kurama: You need to care about more things, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Why should I care about this?  
  
Kurama: Well, .. good point.  
  
(Ok, they're getting off the topic; let me start again)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Being human makes you weak and pathetic  
  
Kurama: That's not true Hiei and you know it.  
  
Hiei: How are ningens not pathetic?  
  
Kurama: How are they pathetic?  
  
Hiei: Stop doing that  
  
Kurama: Doing what?  
  
Hiei: You know something kistune, you're even more pathetic than a ningen or a low life youkai can ever be.  
  
Kurama: And why is that?  
  
Hiei: A youkai would never stoop so low to actually living in Ningenkai if they're not a spy; especially "The Great Youko Kurama"  
  
Kurama: Hiei, I can do whatever I want. You cannot judge what I choose to do and I will not let you. I suggest you stop mocking me Hiei or else you'll pay (somebody's angry)  
  
Hiei: Hn, what are you going to do; call the pollees?  
  
Kurama: No, I'm not going to do that and don't you mean the police?  
  
Hiei: Hn, I don't care, it doesn't change a thing.  
  
Kurama: *chuckle* Whatever you say  
  
Hiei: Don't mock me!  
  
Kurama: *smiling innocently* Whatever do you mean?  
  
Hiei: Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean.  
  
Kurama: Whatever you say. Now let's get back to the topic  
  
Hiei: Hn, as I was saying, ningens are pathetic  
  
Kurama: Yes, I can see that but how are they pathetic?  
  
Hiei: They just are  
  
Kurama: Oh yes, that's a great definition, I could have never thought of that.  
  
Hiei: Humans feel emotions  
  
Kurama: So? I mean, don't you feel them too?  
  
Hiei: I don't feel love or fear  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you shouldn't lie  
  
Hiei: What makes you think I'm lying?  
  
Kurama: Well, what about Yukina; don't you love her?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kurama: And what about the fact that Yukina and Kuwabara might fall in love *stiffen laughter*; doesn't that scare you?  
  
Hiei: Stop dragging Yukina into this, she has nothing to do with any of this; she's not a ningen! And how dare you suggest that Ni-chan (is Hiei the older one or is Yukina? And did I spell that right?) and that poor- excuse-for-a-living-creature (if this insults anyone, I apologize) might fall in love?  
  
Kurama: It was just a thought  
  
Hiei: Well, keep your thoughts to yourself  
  
Conclusion to this chapter: I am a lazy bum whose personality changes incredibly fast.  
  
Conclusion: Humans are pitiful and pathetic and I (Hiei) hate Kurama (he's only saying that. I bet deep down, he really cares for him.... ok, maybe not but hopefully you get the point)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I am so sorry that this chapter is so messed up. I know that it doesn't include much details about why humans are pathetic but I'll do that another time... if I don't forget.  
  
I am thinking about DISCONTINUING THIS STORY.  
  
Reasons:  
  
A) I have other stories to work on  
  
B) I'm lazy  
  
C) This story can never end  
  
D) I have better things to do with my time (Ok, I turned hostile)  
  
If you don't want me to discontinue this story (if you can call it one), please send me 5 REVIEWS  
  
Though I have to admit, I like this fan fiction the best and it only takes me about 15 minutes to write this. 


End file.
